The present disclosure relates to a wireless charging device.
There has been recent consumer demand for relatively large mobile devices such as smartphones having large screens, and thus, a relatively large amount of power is consumed. Consequently, users of such mobile devices need to frequently charge the batteries thereof, and accordingly, a device simplifying the charging of such mobile device is required.
Further, recently, the capacity of batteries has been gradually increased due to high power consumption in some devices, as mentioned above, and the charging of batteries takes a greater length of time, due to the increased capacity of such batteries.
Therefore, demand for rapid charging schemes allowing for faster charging of the batteries of such devices has increased.
Consequently, a charging device allowing for simplified charging of mobile devices while being portable at the same time is required. Further, a charging device capable of performing a rapid charging is required.